Figure it out
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Keith no sabe por qué aún regresa cada viernes a ese bar, pero muere por descubrirlo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Takeshi!


Por alguna razón, lo primero que Keith piensa antes de poner un pie dentro del establecimiento es que está cometiendo un error. En primer lugar, ése no es un sitio al que habría ido por voluntad propia porque no le gustan los lugares concurridos y mucho menos el alcohol, pero su trabajo lo ha llevado a pararse fuera de aquel lujoso bar en el que claramente cada copa vale mucho más que su salario de un mes. En segunda, ni siquiera tiene la menor idea de qué es lo que va a escribir respecto al sitio ni qué es lo que tiene que hacer, porque él es un periodista que usualmente se queda en la seguridad que la oficina de redacción ofrece durante las madrugadas mientras espera alguna nota de último minuto. Sin embargo, esa noche específicamente la reportera a cargo de la sección de Sociales ha caído enferma y a Allura le pareció una buena idea enviarle a él a entrevistar al bartender estrella de ese sitio "para que cambies un poco tu perspectiva y además te diviertas, que buena falta te hace".

Lo cierto es que a Keith lo último hace falta es adentrarse en un bar atiborrado de gente con trajes Armani y vestidos Gucci y por supuesto eso no es un sinónimo de "diversión" para él. Keith solo quiere pasar esa noche en casa, acariciando a su gato mientras ve alguna buena película antes de dormir, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse ahora que está a algunos pasos de la barra. Él mismo se siente demasiado fuera de lugar con su cazadora roja y sus jeans negros, pero procura mostrar la seguridad que claramente no siente cuando por fin alcanza un banquillo y toma asiento. Mira a su alrededor con hastío mientras toma notas generales en una Moleskine negra, por lo menos hasta que una voz gruesa le hace levantar la mirada.

\- ¿Qué te ofrezco?

Su primera impresión es que es demasiado alto. La segunda, que es demasiado guapo y quizá por eso encaja tan bien en ese ambiente. Y la tercera, que sus manos son hábiles. Específicamente, la mano derecha, que por alguna razón está hecha de metal. Y seguramente el bartender siente la mirada indiscreta de Keith y por eso le sonríe, extendiendo un poco más esa mano en específico.

-Fue un accidente, hace tres años. Y te aseguro que ésta mano es exactamente igual a la real y soy tan bueno con ella como con la otra- indica mientras sonríe y Keith no sabe si debe mirarlo a los ojos o centrar su mirada en sus labios- Entonces… ¿Qué te ofrezco?

-Yo…eh…

El bartender le mira y por un momento pareciera que va a decirle algo, pero simplemente se incorpora y comienza a preparar un trago. Sus movimientos son suaves, precisos y completamente fluidos mientras vierte medidas precisas de líquido en un vaso Collins. Al final, una rodaja de limón completa el trago, que va a parar a las manos de Keith.

-Saint-Germain cocktail. Champagne, St-Germain y agua carbonatada. Me parece que te gustará.

Al principio Keith lo duda. En realidad está sorprendido de que el barman le haya preparado algo de ese calibre, pero tampoco está muy seguro de qué debería pedir, así que toma el vaso en sus manos procurando que el temblor de sus dedos no sea demasiado obvio. El primer sorbo es una curiosa mezcla agridulce, pero Keith jura que puede distinguir el sabor de todo lo que compone el trago. Sorprendido, dirige una mirada al hombre que tiene enfrente, quien solamente le devuelve una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo…?

-Takashi.

\- ¿Qué?

-Takashi Shirogane. Sólo llámame Shiro. Supongo que te envió el periódico a entrevistarme, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo supiste?

-Tienes cara de periodista.

Ah. La entrevista. Está tan distraído que casi se olvida de eso, así que se limita a asentir torpemente y a tomar de nuevo su libreta. Cuando está por hacer la primera pregunta, el bartender niega lentamente.

-Lo siento. ¿Tu nombre?

-Keith. Es decir, Keith Kogane- responde él con firmeza. Puede que el chico sea muy bueno, pero su plan de volver a casa pronto aún sigue en pie.

-Vale. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Cuando le ve sonreír, por un momento, Keith duda si lo que debe preguntarle es su número.

Honestamente, Keith no sabe por qué regresa cada viernes a ese bar. Al principio piensa que lo hace porque la primera entrevista no fue suficiente y necesita más detalles, pero cuando entrega la crítica final y ésta se publica en el periódico Keith se queda sin pretextos. Podría decir que le gusta el alcohol, pero la verdad es que le sigue gustando tanto como el primer día, es decir, casi nada. Sin embargo, sí tiene que admitir que hay algo que le gusta de ese bar. Y quizá ésa es la parte que más le cuesta aceptar, pero de cualquier forma sigue yendo a sentarse en la barra mientras observa a Shiro trabajando y éste le invita un trago diferente. Todos, siempre, a cuenta de la casa.

Keith no dice mucho cuando está ahí. Se limita a ver a Shiro y a memorizar sus expresiones cuando está preparando un trago mientras él se toma el suyo a pequeños sorbos. De vez en cuando surge alguna pregunta ocasional, especialmente cuando el mayor está preparando un nuevo trago, pero pocas veces la conversación prospera. Con todo, no es un silencio desagradable ni incómodo. Shiro se ha acostumbrado a tener a Keith ahí y Keith se ha acostumbrado a observar a Shiro. Ninguno se atreve a intentar nada más.

No al menos hasta ésta noche, en la que por alguna razón el lugar está más concurrido que de costumbre y Shiro no ha parado en horas. Keith simplemente lo mira mientras bebe un Martini hasta que un hombre toma asiento a su lado y él no sabe por qué de pronto se siente tan ansioso. Sin embargo, siente la insistente mirada de aquel desconocido sobre él y se vuelve para hacer lo propio.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien?

La voz del hombre es tranquila, pero Keith puede notar un cierto toque de autoritarismo en ella. Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a mojar sus labios en la bebida.

-No suelo ver a muchos niños bonitos como tú por aquí.

-Te hace falta salir más, entonces.

Su respuesta es cortante pero parece encantarle al desconocido. Se inclina hacia adelante y saca una caja de cigarrillos ofreciendo uno a Keith. Cuando éste lo rechaza, el hombre se limita a encender uno y a fijar de nuevo su vista en él.

-Tendrías que salir conmigo, entonces.

-No suelo ser de los que salen mucho.

-Entonces podríamos simplemente ir a alguna parte y _no salir_.

Keith comienza a ponerse nervioso, especialmente porque ni siquiera se da cuenta de en qué momento el desconocido se ha acercado tanto ni cuándo ha colocado su mano sobre la suya. Cautelosamente hace el amago de retroceder porque no quiere iniciar una escena en el lugar, pero entonces la voz de Shiro lo salva y suspira como nunca lo había hecho antes.

-Veo que ya conociste a Lotor – explica el bartender con amabilidad y un toque de frialdad en la voz.

\- ¡Shirogane, qué oportuno! Justo estábamos en eso- responde el hombre antes de tenderle la mano a Keith, quien la estrecha con merecida desconfianza – Lotor Prince, un gusto. Ahora… ¿en qué estábamos?

-Le explicabas a Keith sobre tus usuales conquistas nocturnas – intervino Shiro alegremente mientras preparaba un nuevo trago- Tal parece que está noche no has tenido demasiada suerte ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de ambos se hace cada vez más marcada mientras Shiro le tiende amablemente la bebida y Lotor bebe un trago antes de hablar.

-En realidad acabo de fijar mi atención en alguien, dado que has preguntado tan amablemente.

Shiro se inclina. Toma la mano de Keith y vuelve a sonreír, y éste jura que entre sus labios es casi posible probar el cinismo mientras responde.

-Era una afirmación.

Lo siguiente que Keith es capaz de sentir son los labios de Shiro robándole el aire con ansiedad mientras sus torpes dedos tratan de cerrar la puerta del apartamento del mayor. Le cuesta demasiado trabajo lograrlo, principalmente porque las manos del mayor están enredándose entre sus cabellos y sus suaves gemidos amenazan con volverse algo más que sólo eso. No está considerando la situación realmente pero tampoco es como si le importara. No mientras sus propias manos se afianzan alrededor del cuello del mayor y Shiro lo toma de los muslos para levantarlo en brazos y llevarlo a su habitación a través del pasillo oscuro sin dejar de besarle.

Apenas cruzan la nueva puerta, Shiro lo arroja sobre la cama con brusquedad y se quita el chaleco de su uniforme antes de abrirse espacio entre sus piernas para colocarse sobre él. Keith lo sujeta de la corbata y tira de ella para atraerlo en un beso hambriento y necesitado. Ambos gimen cuando Shiro mueve su cadera para frotarse contra el cuerpo de Keith y él sólo puede pensar en cómo diablos el bartender lo va a tomar esa noche.

\- ¿Éste era tu plan? – la pregunta de Keith hace reír a Shiro, y el menor sólo puede pensar en que incluso en esa situación, su risa es estúpidamente maravillosa.

-En realidad, sólo estoy improvisando.

Las manos de Shiro se deslizan sobre su pecho y buscan ansiosas el borde de la playera de Keith. Éste se incorpora como puede para ayudarle a deslizar la prenda sobre su cuerpo y arrojarla hacia alguna parte de la habitación, mientras la boca del mayor comienza a besar cada centímetro de piel descubierta y sus dedos, _oh Dios, sus malditos dedos_ , comienzan a juguetear con el cierre de su pantalón sin abrirlo todavía.

El menor no lo dice en voz alta – primero muerto antes que aceptar que está deshaciéndose de placer- pero espera que Shiro comprenda que está a punto de morir de ansiedad. Su voz se quiebra en un gemido demasiado alto cuando la boca ajena se posa sobre uno de sus pezones y comienza a succionarlo, porque lo único que Keith es capaz de hacer es arquear la espalda para hacer más contacto con la calidez de los labios de Shiro. Se imagina qué otras cosas es capaz de hacer con ellos y vuelve a gemir, arrancándole una sonrisa al otro.

-Impaciente.

-Si vas a follarme, hazlo y- ¡AH!

Las manos de Shiro se detienen por fin en el botón de sus pantalones para desabrocharlo y deshacerse de la prenda junto con sus zapatos y sus calcetines. Lo único que cubre el delgado cuerpo de Keith son sus bóxers y por un momento su instinto le lleva a tratar de cubrirse, pero Shiro parece adivinar el movimiento y lo desnuda sin pensarlo. El menor siente la mirada hambrienta del otro y sólo se atreve a tragar saliva discretamente.

Pronto Shiro está de nuevo sobre él, devorándole la boca como nunca nadie lo ha hecho antes y él sólo piensa en deshacerse de su ropa porque _necesita_ sentirlo. Trata de ignorar el dolor de su propio miembro mientras prácticamente le arranca la camisa blanca para acercar sus labios a su cuello y dejarle un cúmulo de marcas que seguramente van a doler al día siguiente pero que le tiene sin cuidado porque Shiro está gimiendo y él sólo piensa en complacerlo. Ayudado por el mismo bartender, Keith logra quitarle la camisa y el resto de su ropa, y cuando por fin lo tiene desnudo entre sus piernas no puede evitar gruñir suavemente mientras observa el cuerpo de Shiro, fuerte y bien formado. Le toca el pecho apenas, con un poco de nerviosismo que se acentúa cuando dirige su mirada hacia abajo y nota lo duro y grande que está. No sabe si será capaz de tenerlo dentro, pero ya ha llegado demasiado lejos como para arrepentirse ahora.

Los siguientes minutos son una mezcla extraña entre besos, gemidos ahogados y manos explorando el cuerpo ajeno hasta que por fin a Keith se le ocurre la idea de empujar a Shiro sobre la cama y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Lentamente frota su cadera sobre la ajena para provocarlo, pero no es necesario porque siente cómo el pene húmedo de Shiro se clava entre sus piernas de una forma tan deliciosa que hace gemir a ambos y cuando se fija de nuevo, los ojos grises del bartender le dicen que los preámbulos están totalmente de más.

Con un rápido movimiento que él no esperaba, el mayor lo empuja contra la cama y Keith deja escapar un suave jadeo de sorpresa. Alcanza a ver cómo Shiro se mueve hasta la mesilla de noche y saca un pequeño bote de lubricante y un condón. De pronto siente la garganta seca y trata de incorporarse para ver mejor, pero en segundos ya tiene de nuevo a Shiro entre las piernas y sus malditos dedos presionándose contra su entrada. El gemido de placer que sale de sus labios parece ser suficiente incentivo para el mayor, quien abre rápidamente la pequeña botella y empapa sus dedos en lubricante antes de meterle dos dedos sin previo aviso.

Desde que lo conoció, Keith ha admirado la forma en la que las hábiles manos de Shiro preparan los tragos que les sirve a sus clientes, pero nada lo ha preparado para la sensación de tener sus dedos, _los de metal_ , _maldición_ , entrando y saliendo para encontrar ese punto en él que sabe que lo hará derretirse entre sus brazos. Sus propios gemidos le suenan obscenos pero la expresión del mayor le dice que es justamente lo que quiere así que trata de dejar la vergüenza de lado y le atrae hacia sí para gemir en su oído. Shiro hace lo propio y mete un tercer dedo que finalmente hace gritar a Keith porque justamente da _ahí_ y Keith jura que no puede soportarlo más y " _por favor, Shiro, ya métemela…"_

Al parecer funciona. Shiro saca sus dedos y de pronto Keith se siente extrañamente vacío, pero entonces escucha la envoltura del condón abrirse y el sonido característico del látex al ser colocado. Levanta la mirada para ver a Shiro y éste se inclina de nuevo para besarle mientras sujeta su cadera con ambas manos para penetrarlo, y _oh Dios es tan jodidamente grande_ y Keith piensa que va a romperse porque no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo así con alguien. De cualquier forma trata de mantenerse tranquilo y muerde los labios del mayor. Quiere que se mueva. Necesita que se mueva. Y a juzgar por la cara de Shiro, no es el único que se muere por ello.

Las embestidas son suaves al inicio, dándole tiempo a Keith para que se acostumbre, pero pronto Shiro encuentra el ritmo que satisface a ambos y lo folla lo más duro que puede. Keith siente que le falta el aliento pero sólo atina a arquear la espalda cuando el placer es demasiado y a encajar las uñas en la espalda ajena mientras siente cómo el pene de Shiro le embiste sin piedad. Los gemidos ajenos y el sonido de piel contra piel amenazan con hacer que se corra en cualquier momento, pero respira profundo e intenta distraerse. El problema es que ahora es Shiro quien alcanza a colar una mano entre ambos para masturbarle al mismo tiempo que lo embiste, murmurando su nombre con una voz por demás excitada. Sin embargo, se detiene un momento y Keith hace una mueca.

-Shiro….Shiro por favor…

-¿Te gusta?

Keith lo mira con la ceja levantada en un arco perfecto y Shiro se ríe. El menor está a punto de recriminarle pero Shiro da una embestida especialmente profunda y no le queda otra opción más que volver a gemir.

-Te he preguntado algo

-Sí…s-si, Shiro…

-¿Qué quieres entonces?

Lo duda un momento. De verdad lo hace. Sin embargo, está a punto de correrse, no le funciona correctamente el raciocinio y lo único que quiere es que Shiro siga follándolo. ¿Qué importa si pierde un poco el autocontrol?

-Más…más, Takashi…más duro, por favor, más …¡ah!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el mayor vuelve a embestirle casi salvajemente y Keith se tiene que morder los labios para no gritar realmente fuerte. No lo soporta más y con un último gemido se corre entre los dos, jadeando y a punto de quedarse sin aliento. Con una última embestida siente cómo Shiro también se corre y gime a la par antes de sentir el peso del mayor, que se desploma sobre él con el cabello blanco pegado al rostro por el sudor.

Lentamente el bartender sale de su interior, haciendo a Keith gemir suavemente. Takashi se levanta entonces y Keith se incorpora lo suficiente para ver cómo se deshace del condón y regresa nuevamente a su lado en la cama, junto a Keith, y éste sonríe ligeramente.

\- ¿Planeas que me quede aquí toda la noche?

-Son las cuatro de la mañana, y a menos que tengas otro plan…

Keith niega con la cabeza y se deja hacer, cerrando los ojos. Sus piernas se enredan entre las de Shiro y se sonroja al sentir cómo le rodea la cintura, pero no le aparta de su lado. La cálida sensación del cuerpo ajeno y el sonido de su respiración son demasiado reconfortantes.

Antes de quedarse dormido entre sus brazos, Keith se pregunta qué cóctel va a servirle Shiro el siguiente viernes.


End file.
